


Ignition

by bloodsongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gratuitous morning sex, M/M, domestic banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s grin is devious. He’s beautiful with or without the glasses, but his eyes are so much more vivid this way, startling and bright with lust. “Leg up, Mr. Malfoy,” Harry drawls, getting to his knees on the bed as it creaks and shudders beneath them, palming and shifting Draco’s left leg over his shoulder. “I’ll show you how very qualified I am for this job.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonata_de_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/gifts).



> Birthday gift fic. :)

It's such a common and overrated fantasy, waking up to someone's lips teasing against the head of your cock as they move with you under the sheets, sleepiness falling away gently from you as you arch in pleasure and thrust in an erratic rhythm to seek out more of that glorious warmth.

Plebeian it might be, an ordinary and completely unremarkable idea, even, but Draco can't find it in himself to complain as he stirs to wakefulness while Harry obscenely paints what feels like haphazard letters against the skin of his thighs, kissing tantalisingly between his legs and pulling away to begin the torturous process all over again. 

"Are you done teasing?" He says, voice hoarse, lifting his hips up to really begin fucking languorously into Harry's mouth. "Finish the job, you tosser."

There's a muffled, indignant snort somewhere from underneath the blankets, and then Harry's nipping lightly at his cock, a hint of teeth, as if in reproach. Draco winces only slightly, narrowing his eyes before pulling the duvet off his body and Harry's to reveal Harry's messy, dark-haired head bobbing lightly up and down his cock. 

Harry pulls off, throwing his head back almost dramatically. "Romance is dead! And wow, is that any way to talk to someone who's got their teeth within biting range of your sensitive bits?"

Draco rolls his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Yes, well." Harry rubs the heel of his palm against his jutting cock, then fists it maddeningly slow; the way Draco likes to tease himself. Harry knows his preferences all too well, the smug bastard, and he likes to have Draco teetering at the edge of his kind of fall. "Your face is ridiculous."

"Very witty, Gryffindor."

"Oh, am I not clever or psuedo-intellectual enough for you, now?" Harry shoots back, eyes dark and green beneath the black hair falling into his face, but he's smiling as he slithers back down, the hot shock of his naked skin against Draco's a welcoming and familiar sensation.

Draco hums pleasantly, sinking his fingers into Harry's hair and stroking it, pushing him down in a completely unsubtle fashion. "Some days you just want an obedient little sex slave to spank and do unspeakable things to." He exhales shakily, because Harry's snuck a lube-covered finger to tease at his hole, circling with intent while the he drags the flat of his tongue down Draco's cock and balls. "You had quite a resumé, Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid what's on paper isn't sufficient for our human resources department— fuck,  _yes_. A little more to... that's, yeah, Harry, you've got it. Mmm. You shall have to audition."

Tapping his fingers thoughtfully against Draco's cock, Harry nuzzles it and pulls delicately at the foreskin with his teeth, eyes never leaving Draco's. Shit, that's hot, having Harry keep that eye contact while doing something so fucking ridiculously obscene as that. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy," Harry cries softly,  _sotto voce_ , "I'll do anything for this job. Tell me what I have to do!"

"Anything?" Draco's shaking with suppressed laughter now, gasping, hands clutching desperately at the sheets as Harry works his cock harder, finally driving a slick finger inside him and crooking it in a way that drives him fucking insane. " _Oh_. Just like that, Potter—"

Harry's grin is devious. He's beautiful with or without the glasses, but his eyes are so much more vivid this way, startling and bright with lust. "Leg up, Mr. Malfoy," Harry drawls, getting to his knees on the bed as it creaks and shudders beneath them, palming and shifting Draco's left leg over his shoulder. "I'll show you how very qualified I am for this job."

Making a sound of disbelief, Draco slides his own hand down, brazen, to pull a little at his cock, full and red and aching, teases himself as he toys with his balls, rolling them between his fingers. He has the pleasure of seeing Harry's pupils dilate. "Why should I hire you?"

"Because when I fuck you," Harry murmurs, lining his cock up as he rubs his cockhead there, there, t _here_ , where he fucking needs Harry to fuck him  _now_ , "I'm going to make you forget everything else but my name. It's God, by the way."

"You arrogant prick," Draco laughs, closing his eyes as Harry pushes in, rough and too hard, just how he likes to be taken in the morning. "You absolute bastard. I love you."

Harry brushes the hair away from his eyes, and his wide smile is the wickedest and most beautiful thing Draco's ever seen. It takes his breath away, every time.

"I know."


End file.
